


In Memory Of

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Brigid and Garret [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: In which a mourning Garret travels to the ruined Temple of Sacred Ashes.





	

Garret knew it would be the hardest thing he had ever done in his life, but he didn’t realize how painful it would be. He already passed what was left of the village of Haven, his heart breaking for the people who once lived there and the lives that were lost in the battle.

Onward he pushed into the valley and toward the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. As the mangled remains of the building came into view Garret’s heart clenched and his stomach dropped. He hoped and prayed that he could succeed where others had failed; he wanted to find his wife.

He raked his fingers through his dense black hair as he silently cursed whoever caused the destruction and chaos that followed. If only he had known, perhaps he could have done something, anything.

Garret felt as though he were responsible for what happened, even if indirectly. What happened in Kirkwall had been part of what started the war, the reason for the conclave being needed in the first place.

Sighing, Garret shook his head knowing Brigid wouldn’t want him to blame himself for any of it. A lump began to form in his throat as he thought of her, his wife, his Brigid.  

His mind wandered to her in an attempt to steel himself for what he was about to encounter. Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled at him from a memory, her dark red curls cascading around her face. He closed his eyes and reached out to her knowing she wasn’t there, knowing she would never be there again.

A strangled gasp wrenched from his throat as he walked through what remained of the entrance. Twisted red bodies were strewn about the floor, forever frozen in their terror and agony.

Tears ran down Garret’s cheeks as he went from body to body, not knowing which if any of them was his wife. Silently he prayed for them as he moved toward the center of the ruins.

“No…” he whispered as he reached what looked like the epicenter of the explosion. Red lyrium coated the walls, mocking him. It was then that he realized why all the bodies he passed were red. He pinched the bridge of his nose and mentally berated himself for not realizing. The corpses should have reminded him of what happened in Kirkwall in the end.

“Now is the hour of our victory,” a chillingly familiar voice intoned. “Bring forth the sacrifice.”

Garret’s heart raced as he moved down to the center of the area. He heard an Orlesian woman scream for help as he approached a spike of red lyrium.

“What’s going on here,” another voice called out, and Garret groaned as an image came unbidden to his mind.

The voice from before spoke again, this time he was a shadowy form in front of a woman bound by magic. Garret watched helplessly as the memory held by the remains of the building showed what happened there.

“A shadowy man with a familiar voice,” Garret whispered to himself, “and a Cleric from the Chantry.” He looked at the woman and remembered who she was from a portrait he once saw in the Chantry. It was then that the doors beyond the figures opened and two women ran through.

“Brigid!” he called out, in vain when he saw his wife just behind the elven woman that came through the doors first.

A bright light flashed in his mind’s eye and the vision was gone. Garret sank to his knees and sobbed for his wife. Now he knew how she died, making the grief and emptiness he felt so much worse. The woman before her lived, but Brigid was gone.

When his tears ceased, he focused on the shadowy figure. He looked around, trying to think of how he could connect everything together.

“Red lyrium,” he murmured looking around. “We found it in the Deep Roads. Deep Roads... No.” Garret thought about the man he saw and heard and realized it had to be the same, the figure had to be Corypheus, but how. Corypheus was dead, and he had Merrill destroy the body.

It was in that moment he remembered how Larius changed after Corypheus died. Perhaps… could it have really been Corypheus that he let leave the ruined prison?

Garret shivered at the thought Corypheus could jump into another body, but it made sense. Both he and the Wardens have the same corruption.

Closing his eyes, he prayed and mourned for Brigid once more. He knew that she would want him to do something to help protect the world, to protect their daughter. Garret knew what he had to do.

“Wait for me, love,” Garret whispered as he stood. He brushed the tears off of his cheeks and turned to leave.


End file.
